A Hitman and A Mafia Princess
by Volixia669
Summary: AU: The boss of the Italian mafia has been killed, and Lovina Vargas wants the murderer killed.  She hires the best hitman in the world.  However, not all is what they seem. Female Vargas twins, SwitLovi, GermIta. Human Names used.
1. Chapter 1

"Your father, the great mafia boss, is dead. He has been killed by a man by the name of Antonio Carriedo." A man in a dark suit told two twin sisters. The sister, the Vargas twins were complete opposites. One had dark hair, and a darker personality. She was feisty and was completely capable of killing a man with her glare. Her name was Lovina Romano Vargas. Her twin had auburn hair, and was a ditz at times, yet still completely loveable. Her name was Felicia Vargas.

Lovina showed a flash of recognition in her eyes, than swore in a flurry of Italian.

"What were the circumstances? Our father may have been in many battles but he would not simply get himself killed!" She snapped at the man. Felicia sat in a state of shock.

"Well, you see…Your father had arranged to meet this man. He had a proposition for your father. I'm not sure what it was, but he didn't like it. So, he shot at the man, who managed to escape the bullet, than shot at your father. The bullet went right for the heart." The man said with a gulp.

"Wh-Who is this man?" Felicia asked worriedly. "The name sounds familiar…"

Lovina whirled around in a fury. "He is, soon to be was, one of the best places to get someone killed in the name of love. He used to be in our father's mafia. But he left."

Felicia tilted her head to the side. "Like big brother Francis?"

Lovina shook her head. "No, he doesn't give information like Francis. He just kills. He was friends with Francis though…" Lovina than focused her attention on the man.

"I want that man killed. I want the world's best hitmen after him. I don't give a fucking damn about the price. I just want him killed." She said cruelly. The man nodded and ran off. Lovina looked at her sister.

"Well Feli, time to learn how to shoot and shoot well. We don't know what that man wanted, but there is a good fucking chance that he wants to fucking kill us.

(^_^)

"Vash. We have an offer." Ludwig said to the quiet man. Vash and Ludwig were murderers for hire. They would kill anyone…for the right price.

"Oh really? From whom and for what amount of money?" Vash asked walking over to Ludwig.

"The Italian mafia. They want us to kill Antonio Carriedo, they said they will pay at least half a million dollars. An extra half million if one of us protects one of the mafia daughters.

"Which one?" Vash asked intrigued. He heard about the two daughters. He doubted the feistier one would ask for protection.

"Felicia, the one with reddish brown hair. So, do we take it?" Ludwig looked over at Vash.

"A million dollars…that's a hefty sum. They must really want that man dead. We shall take the job." Vash said nodding to Ludwig.

"Excellent, the letter says to meet them a block away from the church in Vatican City on the twenty-first with our answer."

Vash nodded once more. "We should get ready then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got the idea from APH-Indonesia's fic Bambina when she mentioned such a scenario in her authors note. You should really check out her fics!**

**Anywho, for those who are new to the world of Hetalia and are confused by the human names: Lovina=Female South Italy, Felicia=Female North Italy, Antonio=Spain, Ludwig=Germany, Vash=Switzerland, and Francis=France.**

**Please review! Constructive critiscm is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovina stood on the corner of a street, exactly one block away from the church in Vatican City, her sister nearby, keeping an eye out for the two hitmen. She saw them across the street. Lovina motioned them to follow her into the abandoned building she was standing in front of. As she started walking, Felicia bounced up, pressed a briefcase to her chest and started to walk too.

Once they were all inside, Ludwig was the first to speak.

"I find it strange that you ask for our protection, yet go out in public with none yourself."

Lovina smirked. "We aren't completely without protection." She said while pulling out a gun from her dress pants, than put it back. "However, I'm not the one who needs protection, that's Felicia." She said and gestured to her sister, who smiled and waved. "However my main concern is the death of that man. I want a clean kill, so no questions are asked. I want that bastard dead soon. We'll pay for whatever resources you need. We also have connections across Europe if you need info. All you have to do is ask no fucking questions as to why we want him dead."

Felicia looked at her sister confused. Why can't these men know the death of their grandfather? She took a look at the two men. They had instrument cases, which she doubted held any instruments of music. The one who had spoken first, her sister said his name was Ludwig, had blonde hair and was quite muscular. He had a stern look to his face though. The other one had longer hair, and didn't look as big, but she could see some muscles underneath a tight fitting shirt.

"Agreed. Is there a preference to who you want protecting your sister?" Vash asked.

"Hmm, which one do you prefer Feli?" Lovina asked turning to Felicia.

"Ve~, I'm not sure." Felicia responded. Both men looked pretty scary.

"Hmph, alright, which one of you two bastards would be better at protection. You should know how to fire a gun at a close fucking range, and also know hand to hand combat." Lovina said.

Vash nodded towards Ludwig. "Ludwig is better at hand to hand combat than I am. Are you sure you won't need protection?"

Lovina scowled. "I can handle a gun. I know how to disable a man. I can take care of myself. Ludwig, you can protect my sorella. Vash, you have your job, now stick to it. We will pay you two hundred-fifty thousand now so you don't feel cheated." Felicia nodded to her sister to hand the men the briefcase in her hands. Once Felicia stepped forward and handed Vash the case, Lovina started to walk out.

"Wait! Lovi!" Felicia called out to her sorella.

"Don't worry Feli, I can take fucking care of myself, just have fun, and stay the fuck safe." Lovina called out with her back to the people, and walked out of the building.

Vash turned to Ludwig. "I should go prepare. I think I will need some extra info to do this hit."

"Francis will have info!" Felicia piped up. The two men looked at her. Felicia continued. "He does live in France, but it's a quick plane ride! He is the go to man for info apparently."

Vash nodded. "Then I shall go then." He turned to leave.

"Wait! He doesn't give info to unknown people. You have to have someone he knows and trusts with you!"

Vash looked at her, unsure what to do. He didn't know if seeing this Francis person was safe or not. If they ended up bringing the excitable sister and she got hurt, than the other sister would have their heads cut off. But if he brought the dark haired sister, well, he wasn't sure what would happen. He wished he had his sister with him, she generally knew what to do.

(^_^)

Lovina walked into the Vatican City church. A couple of the priests gave a nod to her presence. Seeing her or her sister wasn't uncommon there, yet none of them knew what their family, and now them, did for a living.

Of course, Lovina thought with a snort, she was the one doing most of the work. Once their grandfather died she took the reins, making sure the mafia ran smoothly. Some of the newer recruits had some problems with a female mafia boss, but she soon proved she was more capable than any male mafia boss. However, there was the problem of Antonio.

No one who was there either did not know what the proposition was or did not live to tell them what it was. This bugged Lovina more than anything. Whatever it was it must have been important to kill her grandfather over a refusal.

"Damn tomato-loving bastard…" She thought to herself as she situated herself to pray. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her, with a sly smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>AN DUNDUNDUN!

Hehe I love writing as Lovi. Lots and lots of swears... Anywho, review? I love to hear your theories on this story. Also, who do you think should go see Francis?


	3. Chapter 3

The mysterious man walked slowly into the church. He was wearing a white mask, which contrasted with his dark skin and clothes. He smiled as he got closer to the girl, who was sitting with her eyes closed, praying softly in rapid Italian.

"This is too easy; I'm surprised there isn't anyone nearby to keep an eye on her. Ah well, as long as I get paid…" The man thought to himself.

(^_^)

"I guess; I'll go with Lovina." Vash said, and walked out of the building, to go look for the girl.

Felicia was about to run forward and say something when Ludwig put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, and it would probably be safer if they went." He said to her.

"But, I kinda wanted to go see Francis."

Ludwig sighed. This girl was indeed impulsive and silly. He wondered how in the world she grew up in the mafia. She acted too adorable.

"Listen, what if this Antonio person expected someone to see Francis? He would set up a trap, and you would get hurt." He looked at her hoping she would understand.

"But that's what you're here for!"

"Felicia, I can't protect you when you walk right into a trap."

Felicia sighed knowing she would get no where in this discussion. She brightened up a second later.

"Do you think we could go get some pasta? I'm kinda hungry…" She said looking up at Ludwig.

"Fine, but do you know anywhere small we could go?" Ludwig asked hoping that there was, knowing it would be easier to protect her if he could easily place exits.

"Si! I was actually thinking of going to one. It's a couple of blocks away from here, but I know the owners and they have really good pasta."

Ludwig nodded, and they walked out of the building leaving it far behind.

(^_^)

The mysterious man sat right behind Lovina. He moved his head next to her ear and spoke softly.

"You made this too easy. Now don't scream and everything will go smoothly and without conflict." He smirked as he figured he had her trapped.

"Oh really, what makes you think you can kidnap me from a church? Haven't you ever heard of a fucking thing called sanctuary?"

"Do you think I care? This isn't the middle ages sweetheart. Church and state were separated a long time ago."

"Don't call me sweetheart bastard, but do tell me your name."

"Why should I?"

"So I know who to send my people after if you don't die within the next hour. Oh and that way I don't have to keep calling you bastard, bastard." Lovina gave an inside smile to her own comment.

"If I tell you, will you get up and exit the church with me, calmly, without showing signs of fear, or giving away any secret signs that you are being taken?" The man asked hoping that they could make a deal that could let them leave sooner than later.

"Yes. Bastard."

"Sadiq. Now move."

"Who do you work for Sadiq?"

"That wasn't part of the deal, now start walking." Sadiq ordered. Lovina gave a little sigh, but started moving towards the exit, knowing once they left she could kick Sadiq's ass without guilt. However, she did worry a little when she saw Sadiq was much larger than her petite self.

(^_^)

Vash walked down the block towards the church, keeping an eye out for Lovina. He didn't expect her to be in plain site, she seemed too smart for that, however he didn't know where else to look.

He looked towards the church entrance and saw Lovina, but was stalled when he saw her walking out with a strange man. Vash was unsure what to do. The man could be mafia or enemy. Vash decided to follow them.

The two walk around another block, Vash was starting to think maybe this man was mafia or someone trusted, when they ducked into an alley. Vash than heard what was undoubtedly Turkish, and knew that this wasn't someone to be trusted.

(^_^)

"_I have the girl. Let's get going."_ Sadiq said in Turkish to a man in a car. He than started to roughly pull Lovina into the car, however she somehow managed to stay put.

"I don't know where we are going, now let me the fuck go or you will fucking die." She said.

Sadiq looked at the brunette Italian and laughed.

"What? A tiny thing like you kill me? Ha. In your dreams."

Lovina smiled, pulled her gun out and aimed it at Sadiq.

"Then I must be asleep. Now tell that man to drive away and you will tell me who the hell you work for."

Sadiq smirked, and moved his hand for the gun. Three shots were fired from three different guns. All three hit their respective targets.

* * *

><p>AN Yes, I realize I suck updating two days in a row, leave you guys a cliffy, than disappear for two days, than leave you another cliffy. As always I can't wait to hear your thoughts and theories on this story. It feeds the plot bunnies. Ciao!

(I do not own Hetalia.)


	4. Chapter 4

Vash ran towards Lovina. He had hid behind some crates, took out his gun from his "instrument" case. He had shot at Sadiq's leg, Lovina shot at his arm and the henchman in the car had shot at Lovina and hit her arm. The henchman was about to grab Lovina when he saw Vash with his semi-automatic, and ran off.

"Are you okay?" He asked the brunette who was wincing and trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"That fucking bastard fucking shot me. Of course I'm not fucking okay." She grimaced. Vash ripped the bottom of his shirt and was about to wrap it around the wound when he heard groans behind him. He turned and saw Sadiq trying to get up. Vash quickly got up and hit him on the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Turkish Bastard…" Lovina muttered. She than looked up at Vash and reluctantly held out her arm to have it wrapped up.

"We should probably get out of here soon. We don't want people to find us here." Vash said when he was done wrapping the bandage. He took a glance at her face. It was strange how adorable she looked when injured or frightened. He doubted she looked like that often though…

Lovina nodded, than looked over at Sadiq.

"Just move him into one of the crates and make sure he's trapped. I'll have one of my people get him and we can question him later." Vash nodded and did just that. He turned and saw that Lovina had gotten up and was walking towards him, looking a bit strained from the pain in her arm.

"Let me help you." He said out of impulse.

"It's my fucking arm that hurts like hell, not my legs. I can walk fine. Now let's go."

"Shouldn't you go to get medical care?"

"That's where I'm going idiot. I know a doctor that won't ask questions." Lovina scowled and started walking out of the alley. Vash put his gun in his instrument case and ran after her.

(^_^)

"So you are telling me the girl escaped. When I had one of my strongest men after her."

The henchman gulped when he heard his boss's anger over the phone.

"Well, another man came with a rather large gun. The girl seemed to know him."

"And did you even think to come back to see if Sadiq was still there?"

"Uh, no, but if she really is from the mafia they would have had people swarming around and they would already have him."

The henchman heard a sigh, than his boss spoke.

"Fine. Send the other team after the other one. No mistakes this time."

(^_^)

"Isn't this nice Luddy?" Felicia said cheerfully as they ate pasta in a small restaurant. Ludwig sighed.

"For the last time, my name is Ludwig, not Luddy." Ludwig said while rubbing his forehead.

Felicia pouted. "But Ludwig is too stuffy. Luddy is nicer."

Ludwig shook his head, giving up on trying to get the girl to say his real name. He started to eat his pasta, wishing he had some wurst, or potatoes. However there was no need for either, as two men walked in, arguing in German. Felicia glanced over at the two, shrugged and went back to eating. Ludwig kept his ears peeled, especially after he heard one of them say, "that girl."

"Excuse me miss." The silver haired man said. Ludwig was about to say something than realized something.

"Bruder?"

* * *

><p>AN I'm so sorry for not updating so long. I actually had this done and sitting on my computer but then I had ten million things come up. So, review please. I love to hear what you people think!


End file.
